Life Inside A Console
Life Inside A Console is the first episode of Version 1. Dr. Poque explains the purpose of his experiments with the Mega64 while Rocko and Derek get used to living in a beta testing dungeon. The episode opens with the infamous 4 minute long scene in which Derek attempts to eat a vanilla pudding, before spitting it out. He realizes that his makeshift camera (A Game Boy camera duct taped to a Dreamcast camera) is on, and quickly motions for Rocko to enter the room and see. Plot Dr. Poque introduces himself and explains the history behind the Mega64. He was an under-appreciated, genius video game programmer at an unnamed company. He invented the Mega64, but eventually lost his job because the company thought a video game the interfaced directly with the human brain was too dangerous. Since he could not find anyone else interested in developing the Mega64, he began independently testing it in a secret lair under his apartment, using two teenagers held against their will as test subjects. The setting changes to Poque's underground lair. The test subjects Rocko and Derek have finally succeeded in contacting the outside world in the hope of getting rescued. They begin by introducing themselves and explaining how they were kidnapped and imprisoned by Poque. Before they can continue, they are interrupted by a transmission from Poque, who is communicating with them from his apartment above ground. He orders Rocko and Derrick to begin testing the Mega64 under threat of poisoning. While connected to the Mega64, Rocko and Derrick have the game Super Mario Bros. downloaded into their brains. This is shown to be a very painful experience, but soon Rocko and Derrick begin to hallucinate that they really are Mario and Luigi, and they find themselves trapped in the Mushroom Kingdom, which looks suspiciously like a high school track and field. A similar experience follows based on the video game Kid Icarus. After the experiment is finished, Derek complains angrily, but Rocko warns him not to upset Poque. Poque decides to go easy on them, and orders a third test subject, named Sean to deliver an email to them, so they can answer it. Sean introduces himself and asks Rocko and Derek if he looks different from last time. When Derek explains this is the first time they had ever seen him, Shawn threatens them, saying, 'Oh yeah, the first time, or the last time?'. Shawn then walks out. Rocko and Derek go back to reading their email, which says 'Hey ass, can I be on your show?' They use the Mega64 to answer the question, which after some processing displays the word 'NO' appears out of nowhere.]] In an attempt to prove the Mega64 is popular with developers, Poque shows Rocko and Derek an advertisement for the extreme graphing game (XXX,Y), supposedly being produced by a local developer for the Mega64. Rocko and Derek become increasingly agitated from the stress of being test subjects. Derek threatens Poque, but Rocko calms him down by trying to look on the bright side of the situation. He explains that the Mega64 has the potential give them a greater understanding of video game characters. Poque, inspired by Rocko's speech, begins an other experiment, this time with the video game Banjo and Kazooie. After the experiment is complete, Rocko gives a heartfelt speech vowing that he and Derek will eventually defeat the evil Dr. Poque. A mysterious man wearing a sombrero appears and starts to narrate an epilogue to the episode, but Rocko interrupts him and demands to know who he is. The man does not answer, and instead takes off his sombrero and walks away. The episode then ends. Continuity *Multiple themes from this episode are continued in Version 2, episode 6, Stranger **The angry boss that appears in still photos is later revealed to be Danny America in Version 2, episode Stranger **The events leading up to the invention of the Mega64, the firing of Dr. Poque, and the kidnapping of Rocko and Derek are elaborated on *Sean's job as the email delivery man becomes an important plot point in Version 1, episode 4, The Gangs Returned To Class And Became Honor Students *The mysterious man in the Sombrero appears again Version 1, episode 5, "Eyes of Skull Has A Secret", Version 2, episode 4, "What The Hell Happened To Mega64?", and Version 3, episode 6, "Delaware". Trivia * First appearances of Poque, Derek, Rocko, and Sean. * First appearance of Poque's Apartment, and Poque's Underground Lair. Music Quotes Credits DERRICK ACOSTA AS DEREK SHAWN CHATFIELD AS SEAN |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |RICHARD BOTTE AS ANGRY BOSS CRAIG CHATFIELD AS A GUY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |FILMED BY SHAWN CHATFIELD |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY TD PHILOSTRATE VANESSA LUCKEY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY ROCCO BOTTE |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |MEGA64 CREATED BY ROCCO BOTTE DERRICK ACOSTA ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY ROCCO BOTTE |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS CRAIG CHATFIELD MARC FRIDAY NEAL GETTLING LEE WRIGHT THE FORUM GOONS |} Category:Episodes